A Sense of Humanity
by ArcanineRage
Summary: It was a mission of revenge which brought Anna Vike to Bon Temps; she would kill Bill the vampire. Though unknowingly, she is about to become a permanent resident as she entangles in the affairs of vampires, especially with one Mr Eric Northman. To all the Bill fans I would not recommend reading this. He dies.
1. Chapter 1

The fire had consumed me and I had lost all sense of humanity, my promise to remain hidden and protect my identity had all been destroyed as flames engulfed me. Rage controlled me knowing that the vampire known as Bill still walked this earth; the vampire who had killed my family many years ago.

"So where is he now?" Everyone in Bon Temps loved to talk, I discovered this two hours ago when I had first strolled in.

"Well I overheard Sookie and as usual, they were talking about vampires and all that nonsense. If you're looking for Bill I'd guess Fangtasia that nasty vampire club down in Shreveport. You're not an ex-girlfriend are you?" The pretty red-head continued, ignoring all other customers.

I would find this Fangtasia and I would see Bill dead in the dirt, for good. "Something like that." I smile back at the chatty waitress, "this Sookie, is she a vampire too?"

Arlene let out a sigh "Thank the Lord no, but who knows what that girl is, she ain't normal, I can tell you that. So why do you need to talk to Bill anyway?"

"Just some unfinished business we need to settle. Just boring stuff." I would kill him! I would set him alight and watch his body burn. "Thank you, you have been very helpful." Smiling I make my way outside Merlotte's before she can ask any more questions, I have a job to finish.

X-X-X-X-

"You got I.D?" The bored blonde asks, rolling her eyes at every passerby.

"Can I find Bill Crompton here?" The words brought rage to my heart.

"You got I.D?" She repeats holding her hand out flat.

I whip out my license handing it over to the woman who stands in the way of Bill's fate. The music inside blasting through the doors as a drunken couple stammer out into the open air.

The blood in my veins boiling.

"Anna...Vike, not seen your pretty face around here before. What brings you to Fangtasia this evening?" She asks continuing to stare at my photo with uncertainty.

"Meeting some friends inside-"

"Bill Compton?" She interrupts.

"Yes."

She hands back my card and I am granted entry, "welcome Miss Vike." The blonde says, the sarcasm clearly dripping from each word.

Immediately my ears are met with the loud banging and beating of heavy metal, music that my heart could scream to as I began my search for Bill. The dark red walls would be splattered with Bill's stolen blood, which in this darkly-lit club would surely go unnoticed.

"Hi there babe you smell good." A voice growls as I shove through the dancing crowd, I had only one purpose in Bon Temps, nothing else mattered anymore.

He was nowhere to be seen, the photo scrunched in my back pocket was the only identification I had of this past-human, the first time I met this Bill would also be the last.

Anger floods me as I am forced to swerve through crowds of vampires and humans who attempt to dance to the beat of the music, until I find a clearing in the corner of the room.

Women dressed in corsets and tank tops line up near the front of the club, waiting to step onto the stage. They catch my interest, what are they waiting for? My answer is met as one shrieks with happiness before stumbling onto the small stage, a man with short blonde hair occupying what looks like a throne. A throne in a club...what arrogance.

Minutes barely pass as a young blonde woman stalks up to the throne, her heated words with the throne-holder unheard over the music. My heart stops, Bill Crompton dashes to the stage with an unnatural speed pulling back the blonde woman, I reach for the crumpled photograph double-checking. When I killed, it would be no mistake: it would be Bill.

It was him! My thoughts devoured by the sound of a crackling fire and the screams of the dead I make my way to the vampire Bill. Originally I would destroy this vampire out of public view but closing up on him from him behind and seeing him so alive was destroying any sense I had left.

"Vampire Bill!" I shout over the music, he turns slowly to face me. Those murderous eyes meet mine and the fire is taking over.

Screams fill the air as the queue of girls suddenly dispersed, running in fear and hopefully towards safety. Fire bursts from my clenching knuckles and hurls itself towards the vampire, one after the other. I hear people scream his name as he falls to the ground, burning.

"BILL?" The blonde wails as she crouches beside the burning body.

"Move" I ask blankly, "I said move!"

"I will not let you hurt Bill." She takes guard in front of her burning friend.

No more warnings, fire erupts from my hand ready to destroy any in my path. "Not in my club." A familiar voice says from behind me, water suddenly poured over me and the flame in my hand distinguished.

I turn, furious. The woman from the door holds a now empty bucket. She vanishes from view for a second before her fangs pierce my neck. The bucket hits the ground and I quickly follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you can find some enjoyment out of it? I wanted to try something different.I hope it doesn't sound too weird...**

My arms dangle above my head and my legs chained to the cemented floor, pain throbs in my neck and the memory replays in my head. Bill was dead! Whatever fate awaited me, I was prepared to meet it. Bill was dead!

"Yeah he actually isn't, and I don't know what your problem is; attacking someone like that." That irritating voice says somewhere hidden within the shadows. A small candlelight offers a glowing light around me but beyond that I can see only darkness.

"Where are you?" I growl, the pain in my neck forgotten.

"I guess your eyesight is nowhere near perfect as your aim." A figure steps out into the light with her arms folded, revealing herself as the vampire lover: Sookie. "Why were you trying to hurt Bill?"

"I was trying to kill him not hurt him." I struggle against my chains; they rattle but refuse to obey my silent command. "Is he not dead?"

"He won't die that easy."

The flame on the candle begins to flicker, the rage returning. He was not dead! My one shot and it was a failure.

"Why do you hate him so much? He says he never even met you before now." She asks softly.

I sit in my silence.

Bill Crompton murdering the parents I never knew and now everything I had was lost.

"She thinks Bill killed her parents!" Sookie shouts into the room. "Her step-mother told her everything before she...oh! I'm so sorry for your loss." Sookie directs the last part at me as another figure enters into view.

My eyes focus only on Sookie, how did she know? "I presume your Bill's girlfriend?" I ask. How can she date that filthy murder!

"Bill is not a murderer!" She shouts back.

"Thank you Sookie, I'll take it from here." The tall blonde throne-sitter moves closer, closer than Sookie had got.

"Eric, can I go see Bill now?"

His eyes continue to watch me as he replies to her question. "Not yet, see what else you can find. Now then Anna Vike, if that is your real name, why were you trying to murder a guest on my territory? You do realise you're breaking the law." His voice is calm but the anger flashes in his eyes.

All that anger inside of me was diminishing, I'm left feeling emotionless and empty knowing that my life would end unfulfilled and probably at the hands of Bill.

"What are you?" Eric asks, his voice ringing with authority. "You don't smell like a faerie." Likening me to a creature of light was sickening!

Sookie gasps suddenly and all eyes are on the blonde woman. "She thinks she can transform into this big fire bird...no, not anymore-"

"Stop reading my thoughts!" I yell attempting to leap at her, the chains hold me back.

"You can't fly, you want to but you never can. Eric I can hear fire and roaring inside her mind." Before she can continue a small ball of fire is thrown at her, Eric manages to push her out of the way and I can only growl with annoyance.

Water is thrown on me, a hosepipe in hand suddenly; Eric continues to spray me until he is satisfied. I moan as the water meets my neck, creating a burning sensation; I had never been bitten by a vampire before.

"Sookie go entertain Bill."

She wastes no time in charging up the stairs and slamming a door shut as she leaves me alone with this strange vampire. We sit in silence, me chained to the floor and the vampire dangerously close, crouching near my feet. He stares. I stare.

"Well you're certainly not in the talking mood." He finally speaks. "Your blood really did a number on Pam; she didn't sleep at all today. You don't smell like a shape-shifter, and as Pam put it; you don't taste like a shape-shifter, so what are you exactly?" I focus on the candle watching the puddle of water around me as it slowly trickles towards the candle. "Do I have to get the hosepipe again?"

"Just do it already." I whisper, deflated.

"That's not the attitude I like to see in my victims. If you answer my questions I may let you live."

My Mother would be waiting for me; she would not let me walk an empty road to heaven alone. My 25 years of existence were finally reaching the end.

Would they drain me of blood first? Or would they torture me until they were bored?

"If you start talking...I might see to your freedom."

"Why would you let me go?" Odds are I would never see the sun again.

"Because Miss Vike, I too share a dislike for Bill Crompton." Whether it was the truth Eric spoke or not, he had my attention. "How are you able to shoot fire from your hands?" It was clear in his voice that after this he would not ask again.

"...I'm a creature of fire." Or I was until they ambushed me with water.

"Go on." He asks bluntly.

"I was told once I had the ability of the ancient; to transform into creatures of old."

"Such as?" His patience wearing thin but his curiosity quite clearly peaked.

I sigh "Phoenix, I have the fire power of the phoenix but that is it."

He says nothing, observing me. Drops of water dangle from my hair and splash against the cold ground. His fangs click into place and I shiver. This was it; this is how I will die.

His fangs puncture his wrist and the blood begins to ooze through the two holes in his skin. "You will drink." He commands raising his wrist to my mouth. My shackles clash together as I try to pull back, "You have no choice." His other hand grabs my hair holding me in place whilst his bloodied wrist is forced against my lips.

After a few moments of resisting, I finally taste the metallic tang that is his blood and I know he has won. He releases my head from his grip as I fight to drain the blood from him; I feel it coursing through my body already repairing my injured neck.

"That's enough." He pulls away and stands up, turning his back on me as he disappears into the shadows beyond my sight.

"You're not gonna kill me?" I ask in shock.

"I haven't decided yet." He replies back in the darkness and then a door slams shut.

Once again alone, I stare at the candle and continue to watch until the light flickers out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately my file with all the next chapters were deleted but I hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise the story will get better. **

"I want your power" Eric growls, his fangs hovering close to my neck whilst his arms hold me in place. "I want to see your power" the chains rattle as he shoves me against the brick wall, "and that's not all I want." With his free hand he continues to force my trousers down, "You like this don't you." I can say nothing as his rips away my clothing.

"Don't-"

It's too late; he begins thrusting into me, forcing my body further against the cold wall, one hand on my cuffed hand whilst his other pulls my waist closer. "Don't talk." He whispers as he quickens his pace, a snarl erupting from his lips. The chain holding me to the wall snaps, and I am left with a metal hoop coiled around my wrist. "These are in the way." With one tug, he snaps the remaining chain around my other hand; shoving me to the ground he flips me on my back.

I let out a shriek as the chains around my ankles dig in suddenly. "Hope you're ready!"

Fear and excitement ride through me as I wake suddenly, the chains still holding me in place, I shake against the cold. Shocked at my own thoughts and yet still unable to shake the vampire from my mind.

Light suddenly floods the room and instinctively I clamp my eyes shut. "You looked like you were having a pretty good dream fire girl." The voice that had possessed my dream sings, Eric himself walking towards me.

I was in a basement! The cemented walls were no different from the floor beneath me, cardboard boxes filling the room around me, chains covered the walls and the dreaded hosepipe lay close nearby.

"You going to tell me what that dream was? You were wiggling about like a fish; I was tempted to throw water on you and save you." He crouches down to my height, a smirk playing on those lips of his.

Shame. That's what I felt. Dreaming about my capturer in such a way was shameful and wrong. I was a prisoner whose life would soon end and here I was, dreaming about Eric and how he would ravish me. It's disgusting.

"You must be starving by now, perhaps I can get you something to eat or would you prefer to keep staring at me?" I look away, I was staring? "Since you prefer to remain silent I will do the talking. I expect you to listen carefully fire girl. Do you still desire revenge on Mr Crompton?"

I nod, unsure of what to say or do.

He smiles an all-knowing smile. "Good, it just so happens Bill has something I want but he is very...

uncooperative."

"What are you saying?" He was close enough for me to set him on fire, or at least try. If I could just keep him talking.

"It's simple Miss Vike, I will allow you to taste your revenge."

"What's the catch? Will you turn me in or kill me yourself?" I did not know much about vampires, but I sure knew when someone wanted something.

A fake laugh escapes him; an attempt of a friendly smile is thrown at me. There was danger behind that smile of his. I knew to be careful of this vampire. "All I ask of in return is you only attack Bill, no one else must be victimised. Understood?" He watches patiently.

"So...I can kill Bill, and as long as no one else is hurt I am free?"

"That and you must drink my blood before I release you."

"Why would you want me to drink your blood?" Did he enjoy being drunk from? Was that it?

"If you are to take on Mr Compton you must be at full health. You have been chained in here a few days now, never moving and starved of any food or water. My blood will restore you and hopefully end this fight quickly. As you are beneath my beloved little business I do not wish to see Fangtasia burnt to the ground."

"He's here?" I gasp, suddenly burning with anticipation." The vampire was upstairs somewhere in the club, just waiting to die.

"He has not left as he wishes to talk to you. You could kill him in a matter of minutes if you chose to. Do with have an agreement Miss Vike?" The velvet-tongued vampire asks, though it's clear he knows the answer, already biting into his own wrist and allowing the blood to treacle down his fingers.

"I accept." He moves his wrist closer and this time, I do not fight as the blood floods my mouth and binding my agreement with Eric the vampire.

"Good." He says blank of any emotion, watching as I drink from him. He forces his wrist away from me and within seconds he has yanked the chains from the wall and floor.

"Don't you have keys?" The metal hoops still around my wrists and ankles are a reminder of my imprisonment, though there is a renewed hope that I have been granted a second chance.

"Pam has them." Is all he says.

I stagger wobbly, attempting to gain my balance as I stand. Amazed the muscles that should ache did not, the lack of food and water were no hindrance either. Was this the power of vampire blood?

Eric's eyes focus on me, he knew something I did not, but that didn't matter. I could fight! "I want you to kill Bill Compton." Eric states and I nod with excitement...knowing what I must do.

X-X-X-X

The club was at its usual swing; everyone pouring in through the doors ready to party like it was their last night on this earth. For some it would be. Eric's crazy scheme was a dangerous one. Allowing that girl free in a club full of fangbangers and vampires would just end in another repeat. Burn marks still scorched the walls of Fangtasia though no one but Pam seemed to mind. Told to watch the club Pam did as instructed by her maker, she had sent the overly-drunk humans home before they could get caught up in the fire that would no doubt erupt in this place. There was one rule she wished to fight, she must stay away from the strange human-shifter. Her blood was overpowering and Pam had devoured many humans that night, no other blood met up to that of the strange girl: it left her desiring more. So she watched from the entrance, watching Bill and that damn Sookie waiting at the bar, refusing to leave until Bill could meet the girl who wanted him dead. With all these witnesses the strange girl would be forced to obey Eric or meet death, if she survived that was.

Sookie began to look around fearfully, her head turning in every direction like a hound that had picked up a scent. Eric said the human could hear thoughts, and so he was willing to risk Fangtasia for this irritating human. Maybe Pam should kill her and then things would return to normal.

"Run!" Sookie began to squeal, attempting to force Bill out the club.

Within a matter of seconds the human-shifter was quite clearly stalking through the crowd of people, her eyes intent on only one person, her hands glowing a slight red unnoticeable to the human eye.

The human shifter made a surprise move; she was heading for the stage. "Attention everyone!" She shouted from the platform though no one heard over the music. A fireball shot upwards from her hand, blasting against the roof. The music stopped, everyone staring in shock. "You must leave here immediately." She shouted.

"I just brought a drink, no way!" A voice in the crowd stupidly replies.

To make her point another fireball went shooting up again. "Anyone who refuses to leave dies tonight." With that the whole club began to shake as everyone launched themselves at the exit, all except the stubborn human and her vampire lover.

Obeying her last order Pam resentfully dragged herself away from the club, but not before taking one last look at Bill; maybe once he was dead things would return to normal. With a sigh, Pam disappeared far from the club before the smell of blood could pull her back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sookie" Bill hesitates, his eyes never leaving me "Sookie go!"

"No Bill!" His blonde pet replies stubbornly as she places herself in front of the vampire. The last remaining people disappear through the exit and I can now take my revenge. Whether his pet was in the way or not I would kill Bill.

"Eric" Bill mutters and Eric suddenly appears beside Sookie "Eric I need you to get Sookie out of here!" He does not wait, Sookie is hoisted into the air and Eric sweeps out the club taking along Bills' pet.

It was just us now.

"Look" The vampire begins, his hands raised to his chest "we can talk about this." He ducks his head just in time as a fireball comes charging at him. "I am not who you think I am. I am a changed man." He continues, moving across the club floor as I stalk after him.

"You killed my parents!" The fire heats around my hands, waiting for a chance to attack. "You destroyed my life." A fireball is sent towards the vampire, he continues to evade me.

"I am terribly sorry" He replies in that gentleman manner, that same manner which lured my parents to their death. "What were their names?" He asks in a calmly tone.

"I don't want to talk I want to kill you." I didn't even know their names. No one did. He took away their memories, their existence and I would take his.

He continues to dance across the floor with his inhuman speed, avoiding the trail of fire which followed his every move. Banging from outside distracts me as the pet human repeatedly calls out Bill's name, the worry in her voice evident.

"I do not wish to hurt you." Bill says softly attempting to soothe my rage.

Why would he not fight back? I want to see this demon, that same cruel smile that would have been seen by my parents face as they died needlessly. He speeds toward me, gone in a poof before appearing behind me with his hands around my neck. "Stop this" he growls into my ear.

My body becomes a furnace I can feel the burning throughout me, the screams of the dead commanding me.

He springs back as the fire erupts onto his hands and clothing; he makes no sound as he attempts to pat out the fire.

"Bill Compton I will watch you burn to death and I will enjoy it." The words were not my own, filled with a hate greater than my own.

Painfully he dances away from another fireball, his skin sizzling as flames still manage to consume him. He runs towards the bar grabbing a full glass on the side. Almost immediately the glass is swung at my fire-soaked body and the alcohol reacts to the fire; covering me in a hot glow of orange and red flames. It did not hurt.

This time my fireball reaches Bill and he staggers backwards attempting to beat the fire out of his chest.

"Stop it!" That annoying voice screams."

Before I can turn an orb of light has collided into me. It's calming touch spreading throughout my body.

Somehow all my emotions are drained and the fire turns to smoke, "What did you do?" I shout all my anger was unable to escape and with it my fire power dulled.

Sookie charges over to Bill who continues to beat out his flames. "Bill!"

I can only stare. Unsure of what to do, the fire that freely obeyed my every command had now diminished. How could I kill the vampire with no fire power? "What did you do to me?"

Sookie turns around to look at me, Bill safe and crouching behind her. "What did I do to you? Why did you come here? Bon Temps is screwed up enough as it is. You just waltz in shooting people with your messed up fire hands. You can't kill him; Bill is older, stronger than you. I'm stronger than you. And I suggest you leave now." She waits patiently, waiting for an answer.

I stare. There is nothing I can do. With a glance at Bill I turn and head out through the exit.

And then I run.

I do not belong in Bon Temps, I didn't even belong in England; I belonged nowhere. I couldn't even kill one stupid vampire and now my fire is gone and all that is left are tears.

Trees welcome me as I run beneath them opening up to what seems like a small forest. Breathing heavily I make my way to a large tree stump. All I can do is cry and stare at the dark night sky. If Anne could see me now what would she think? I failed her dying request and I had failed myself.

"What are you doing?" Eric appears in all black.

"How did you find me?" I turn away from him; crying is a sign of weakness.

"You drank my blood, I will always find you." He moves closer, "are you crying fire girl?"

Even as Anne lay dying, and her memories fading I never cried. "Yeah well, I'm not your fire girl anymore, it's all gone." I say as I rub away the tears.

"What do you mean?" His tone changes, almost aggressive.

"That girl Sookie, she hit me with this golden beam of light or something. Then I was all burnt out. I had him! She got in the way."

"She does that." He crouches down beside the stump "Your fire will return."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I have Pam looking into what you are. We can help you if let us."

Then I realise something. I don't want to die. Facing my real parents and Anne in Heaven, I can't go as a failure. "No, I'm going home." I stand up and Eric follows "Goodbye vampire" I start following the trees, where ever they took me it would be away from this place.

"So you're giving up?" Eric calls out.

I turn around no longer afraid to show my tears. "I can't fight. I'm just a defenceless stupid little human. No. I will only die if I go back." I carry on walking, Eric trailing behind with his hands around his back.

"You can't leave Miss Vike. I am Sheriff in these parts, and you attempted murder of a vampire, _twice_." I turn around in shock as he stands there with a smug expression. "Not to mention there were witnesses."

"...what are you saying?" I ask hesitantly.

"What I am saying Miss Vike is that you broke the law and you must be punished for the crimes committed."

"But I did as you said! I didn't hurt anyone, I made sure the club was empty, you said I would be free to leave!"

"Which is why you only attacked Bill Compton _once_. I can overlook the damage to my property. Your crime is still punishable." He fills the gap between us, him looming over me.

"You would report me?" I ask bitterly, my fire would be of use right now.

"Not me. Mr Compton however might have a different opinion on the matter. You can either run Miss Vike but I will be forced to chase you as Sheriff or work for me and I will see to your protection. With his insane vampire speed he now sits on the stump, leaning on his hand. "Your choice"

"How can you protect me if you are bound by the law?"

"Because Miss Vike I have a plan."

The arrogant vampire put no effort into hiding his malicious smile, he knew he had me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who have left reviews, I like to know what you think of the story so far. I hope you like this chapter and wish you all a Merry Christmas**

"So why can't I use my powers anymore?"

Even for me this is an odd situation; Eric sat on his throne in the middle of his burnt and beloved Fangtasia as we spoke about his evil plans. His human assistant had been scrubbing the club throughout the day, though as she had so elegantly said 'it was cleaner than the first time round,' she actually thanked me for that.

"We believe your power is strongest when you are aggressive, faerie blood runs through Sookie's veins, and Faerie's are well-known for their...positive energy." He says with distaste.

"So...what's that got to do with my powers?" I was a child again asking never-ending questions that I should already know.

Though Eric showed no interest he did not deny me any answers and for that I was grateful. "Your energy thrives on your rage; Sookie attacked you with her positive energy which sucked the negativity from you. You understand yet?" He was leaning back in his throne with something else clearly on his mind, though that was no excuse to treat me like a child.

"So I just need to get angry?"

He sighs as if he were repeating the same conversation over and over again. "No. You need to discover a way of summoning your powers without the need for emotion. Pam is here."

Sure enough the door swings open, the sound of heels clacking against the laminated floor greet us.

"Eric you owe me shoes." Is all Pam says as she hauls along a naked man by the arm. She lets him go, dropping him near the entrance as she stalks over.

"Pam you remember Miss Vike."

We stare at each other, my hand instinctively reaching for my throat. "Oh please, I'm not going anywhere near your blood again." Pam declares as she heads to Eric's side.

"You have what is required?" Eric asks as his eyes drift towards the limp body.

"He was easy enough to catch; he was too busy drowning himself in alcohol by the time I got to him. Stupid Mutt."

"Did you kidnap him?" They stare at me as if I'm the mad one, perhaps they are right. "You're a Sheriff! You can't kidnap someone!"

"You don't seem to understand the situation girl. This mongrel may be just what saves your life; if I were you I'd be thanking us right about now. You could start with my shoes." There was no emotion on Pam's face as she spoke.

I decide against asking any more questions, instead I watch as Pam drags the body closer to Eric, complaining as she does so. A bucket of water is fetched from behind the bar and quickly chucked onto the body. The naked man jumps awake with a snarl, his body shivering as the water forms a puddle around him. Before the man has time to react Pam has him in an arm lock, her fangs dangerously close to his neck.

"Miss Vike I need you to leave now." Eric orders me as he leaves his beloved throne.

"What are you going to do to him?" This man was innocent; there was no need for him to become entangled in this war or whatever it was.

"Powder your nose or something. Use the little girls' room, Hell knows you could do with some colour in your face." Pam says as she continues to hold the man still.

"Leave this man out of this, he-"

Before I can finish my sentence Eric suddenly has me in a grip, his hands pulling me over his shoulder and in an instant a door slams and I am thrown to a bathroom floor. Pam nor the man in sight; it was just Eric and me in the toilets of Fangtasia.

"Miss Vike, I am trying to save your life which you are making extremely difficult." His hands reach for a lock of hair that has sprawled across my face, caressing it in his hand before he gives a quick tug on it. "Have you forgotten that Sookie can read your mind, we can't have you spilling our secrets now can we? I want you to stay in here until I summon you, if you leave this room I will be forced to chain you up again. Now listen carefully Miss Vike. There is something you must do, when daylight comes you must go to Sookie's house, Ginger will provide the address."

"How can I kill her if she can point blank stop me using my powers?"

He ignores my question and continues to speak "I want you at her house by 10, she will be alone. You are to talk to Sookie, I do not care what the subject is just be there by 10 and that is an order Miss Vike. Do not disobey me." With his annoying vampire speed he is gone in a flash, leaving me confused, angry and alone in the toilets.

It wasn't just Bill I hated; it was all vampires.

X-X-X-X-X-

It was five to ten, I admit I was angry and fed up of vampires and all this secrecy; I had come to Bon Temps to claim my revenge and kill Bill. There was no complexity about it but now I was outside the house belonging to the girlfriend of my enemy and I was expected to chat! No killing and no real reason to be here, yet I had obeyed Eric in fear that I would die, things were a lot simpler a few days ago.

"Well?" Sookie hisses, arms folded as she stands in her doorway. A night gown slung around her shoulders, her hair all over the place, it was hard to think this annoying girl was a faerie! She had an air of innocence about her that just pissed me off.

"I want to talk." What was I doing here? She wouldn't invite me in; she hated me just about as much as I hated her.

"I don't hate you" She starts off in that annoying friendly voice, "I don't know you enough to hate you, but I certainly don't like you." She stares at me, waiting for my reason for being there.

"Your power?" There was nothing to say, I could not stand here having an idle conversation with her, I did not care about her life nor was I interested in learning anything about her unless it was the date of her funeral. "I just want to know how it works." I look to the sun, staring at the brightly-lit sky, "sure is sunny here" I force out a laugh.

"I know you did not come here to talk about the weather, did you even have a reason to come here...Eric sent you didn't he? Well I am not interested in helping that vampire, in fact when you see him tell him to stay away from me! And you! Keep away from Bill." She turns and enters her house, slamming the door behind her.

That was it. I could not stand that girl and she was no innocent. She had to go. "Sookie you Bitch, get..." I pause; I can hear crashing coming from inside the house and then Sookie screams.

I charge in, not quite sure what to expect. I enter what appears to be the kitchen where all the loud commotion is coming from. Sookie stands in the corner with a saucepan in hand and in front of her is what seems to be a wolf.

"What the hell?" I mutter. There was a wolf in the kitchen, not a dog...a wolf.

"Run!" Sookie wails as she stays in place.

The wolf continues to snarl at the faerie, paying no attention to me as I slowly move closer. It's fur-covered body ready to pounce as it leans forward. I could watch it kill Sookie, watch as it devoured her lifeless body and she would no longer be an inconvenience. But when the wolf was done with her, who would distract the creature from coming after me?

"Sookie!" I shout as the wolf leaps onto her, the saucepan colliding with the floor as she tumbles down beneath the beast. I feel the fire boiling through me and releasing itself through my fingertips.

The wolf howls as the fireball hits the creature's back. It continues to howl as it jumps away from Sookie, attempting to put out the fire as it rolls across the floor. Then, it looks at me. Hazel eyes staring right at me, but it doesn't attack me, instead it goes straight for Sookie who tries to pull herself up from the tiled floor.

"For God's sake!" I swear releasing another ball of fire at the creature, this time the ball of flames is significantly bigger, engulfing the wolf in a blanket of fire.

Burning, as the wolf let out its dying howls we could smell the flesh cooking as the creature continues crawling in agony attempting to get to Sookie. "Just kill it" the faerie cries as she covers her ears, shielding it from the cries of the wolf.

I breathe in the toxic air, allowing myself to feel the fire that surrounded the poor animal, the flames die out within a flash and the wolf lay twitching with the majority of its fur now burnt off. Its body covered in burn wounds that no one could recover from. The wolf's hind legs begin to stretch into human legs, before the rest of it transforms into a dead naked human that's skin was blackened and crispy.

The flames gone, smoke escapes the sizzling body, we say nothing for a few seconds only staring at the dead man in the kitchen. His face was unrecognisable, the only feature viewable was the open mouth contorted with pain, and the eyes were watery and scorched.

"You...you killed it." Sookie states as she crouches down to the body. "I couldn't hear his thoughts."

She continues to mumble as I grab a large knife on the chopping board on the table. "What are you doing?" She asks as she moves to a defensive position, her hands clenched tight as she watches me.

Without a word I plunge the knife into the naked man's sizzling chest. "He's dead already!" She shouts.

"I had to make sure. You...okay?" I ask awkwardly.

Her arms and face covered in deep scratches and her wrist covered in blood. "Could have been a lot worse." She mumbles to herself staring down at her attacker. "Did you know he was coming?" She asks suspiciously.

"No." If my power hadn't returned would we both be dead?

"You really didn't know did you?" Sookie says surprise obvious in her voice.

I turn to her, furious at being a suspect. "Stop reading my thoughts!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie continues to scrub the soapy and bloodied kitchen floor; the sound of the bristles scraping against the tiles and an occasional sigh emit from the blonde faerie. "What you gonna do about the body?" I ask as I remain sat at the small dining table, the blackened body was no longer smoking or sizzling but a body was still an inconvenience, how did you cover up a murder?

"I don't know!" She says clearly aggravated, her voice almost breaking as she continues to scrub. "You could help!" She says exhaustedly, remaining on her knees and never looking up.

"Not my house. Besides I just saved your ass so some appreciation would be nice." I was involved now, the creature would have killed her and there wouldn't be a problem right now. In fact, I would be in debt to the now dead body.

"Just stop thinking please! I can't even concentrate on my own thoughts and I don't need to hear yours as well!" Sookie shouts as she scrubs the floor even harder.

"Fine with me, I'll just go." The chair screeches beneath me as I push it back. Why was I still here anyway?

"DON'T!" Sookie springs up from her spot, "Just don't go yet."

"Why?"

She hesitates, the brush still clenched between her fingers. "Werewolves are pack animals right, so someone is going to come after us when they find out about this, it's safer if we both just stay together."

"Whoever it was, whoever HE was, he was after you, not me. Seeing as you'd probably be the one dead on the floor if it weren't for me, I think you don't want to be alone."

She pauses with her mouth flailing open, she knows I am right. "Well you killed it-"

"-him"

"Fine you killed him, how do you know they won't come for you? Cause I think they probably already know. If we stay together we can protect each other."

I laugh, "this is a joke right?" us protect each other? We hated each other, my saving her before was just a moment of stupidity. "I'd rather face this alone than work with you."

"How much do you want?" She blurts out desperately.

"What?"

"You came to Bon Temps with nothing right? Nothing. Now that you are staying here you're going to need money!"

"Woah! Let's be clear I am only sticking around, not staying-"

"Well I don't make that much money but I could get you a job, Sam's a really nice boss and we always need more staff I'm sure I could ask him. Just please don't go yet."

I can only roll my eyes, what did anyone ever see in this girl? This desperate and weak waitress. "I have a better idea, you can owe me a favour, whenever I like and you must do it." I needed no favours but it couldn't hurt to have an enemy in debt to you.

"I will not harm Bill!" She states straight away.

"It will not involve Bill or murder." Without full control of my powers could I even kill him myself?

It's clear on her face that she's trying to figure out what I am up to, sadly even I don't know. "Fine." I say taking my seat around the table. "But I am not cleaning this up!"

She smiles sadly, "just until Bill gets here and no fighting. This house has been through enough!" She states before returning to the red bubbly stain and leaving me to figure out a way to dispose of the evidence.

x-x-x-

It was dark and no doubt Bill was on his way to check on his beloved pet. I sat on the steps to the house, taking a drag from my cigarette. The dead person was allowed to stink up the place but smoking inside, well that was out of the question! The girl was very protective of that house; maybe I could take it hostage and threaten to shoot it's windows in or something. The girl was not right in the head.

"What are you doing here?" Bill snarls suddenly appearing in front of me.

I ignore him, instead I continue to inhale. It was either smoke or attack Bill. "Sookie is inside."

"I felt her distress, what have you done?" He growls.

He makes it really hard to not want to kill him. "I saved her life now fuck off!" I never did swear much, but it was hard to remain civil with an obnoxiously ugly vampire who had killed your parents. I continue to smoke my cigarette, it would kill me eventually, but I judge my time on this earth would end soon enough anyway.

He scowls before darting inside the house.

Well now that damned creature was with his pet I was free to leave, though my freedom was restricted as I had no choice but to return to Eric; as an obedient stray.

"Anna where are you going?" Sookie shouts from the door as I start walking.

"Fangtasia, bye."

"Not alone, we must all go." Bill says as he again appears suddenly, standing beside Sookie. "Eric and I have some business to discuss, and as for Sookie, it is best she not be left alone. Or for you that matter." He adds the last part hesitantly, suspicion in his eyes.

"Eric has been wondering where you've been." We're greeted by a dressed up Pam, a black corset strapped tightly around her.

The club had not been open long though a few early-birds lined up against the bar, waiting for the arrival of vampires willing to suck their blood. The music thankfully was at a low volume allowing Sookie to nag Bill as we all made our way to the stage where Eric sat in his throne, staring into an empty crowd.

"Eric we need to talk." Bill began as Sookie and I lifted ourselves onto the stage.

"Where have you been fire girl?" Eric asks ignoring Bill, his hands folded beneath his chin as he leans forward, making sure to avoid eye contact with any of us as he stares forward.

"I..." For once I have nothing to say.

Thankfully a loud-mouthed Sookie steps in, "We were attacked tonight!"

"We?" Eric responds void of any emotion, and still refusing to look at us.

"Anna, me. Eric we were attacked by a werewolf during daylight. It just charged in through my house, it could've killed me."

"This werewolf, who was it after?" Eric asks blankly.

Sookie hesitates, Bill watching her carefully. "What does that matter?"

"It matters because werewolves will not attack if unprovoked, you must have done something to anger them."

"It was just one." Sookie replies, "but more could come-"

Bill intervenes "It attacked during the day, whoever he was; he knew Sookie would be most vulnerable during daylight hours. This was planned."

"Miss Vike I must ask that you await in my office, you are welcome to the bar free of charge." Eric asks, the authority ringing clearly in his voice, though his eyes still remain focused elsewhere.

I don't fight him, the offer of alcohol and some quiet time was appreciated. I nod and leave the three to their conversation making sure to grab a few bottles of spirits from a complaining bartender before finding my way to the office.

**x-x-x-**

"You know she's right," I continue to rattle on as Pam stands in the doorway "I came here with nothing, what, what kind of stupid plan is that! Drink?" I unthinkingly raise the bottle towards her, instead Pam rolls her eyes.

"I only came in here to collect some paperwork." True to her word she grabs a folder from one of the many drawers, "if you're planning to get drunk I suggest you stay in this room and keep off the dance floor." She leaves the room without another word and I can only shrug as I continue to drink away my thoughts.

The room begins to swirl around me, the walls merging and blurring as I reach for the phone on the desk. There was only one number I knew off by heart and right now I just need to hear her long forgotten voice. I hit the buttons.

Memories fill my head as I hear the dialling sound and for a few seconds I almost expect her to answer the phone "Hello this is Anne the magnificent, unfortunately I am not able to answer the phone but if you leave a message I will be sure to call you back when I can. If you would like to set up an appointment please leave your details. Beep!" I remain clinging to the phone, listening to the dead line, and holding on to the sound of her voice in my head.

I should go home or at least pick up some of her stuff, the only thing I had in my possession was a gold ring with red smalls gems embedded. A feeling of emptiness and loneliness take over "I should have sex; it's been...three months!" I am in a club I could do it now! "What would Anne think?" I ask the empty room.

Then anger reveals itself to me, Anne would be disgusted surely? I need her! I need her help! And I need sex! I begin to hiccup uncontrollably and find myself laughing, laughing at myself. I place the phone down and reach across the desk for another bottle, only to find myself falling off the chair, still laughing.

"What are you doing?" Its Eric's voice, the desk blocks my view but I know that voice.

"I fell!" I laugh out the words, he strolls around to his desk, and he watches me with that same emotionless face, just watching as I sprawl out and flail across the floor.

"Get up. I could feel your emotions changing rapidly. I said you may drink I did not expect you to put yourself in such a vulnerable position." He says watching my failing attempts to return to the chair.

"Might as well!" I say as I flail my arms around in an attempted gesture, "Bill or you will turn me in anyway. Why not get drunk?" Another hiccup escapes me and I decide it's time to stand up.

"Mr Compton has decided it would be in his best interest to keep you here in Bon Temps and hidden from the authority." He states as he observes me.

"Wha-?" I fall into the desk, clinging to the sides.

He sighs, "Lucky you killed that werewolf; Bill has realised he cannot protect Sookie at all times, you are the only reason Sookie's heart still beats. You are safe."

I should be angry at myself for saving Sookie but all I can think about is the opportunities' it provided. "I'm free?"

"You are not a prisoner Miss Vike, however if you decide to leave the area, as Sheriff I will be forced to prevent you and turn you in to the authorities."

So not free? "I need sex" Sighing as I stumble finally into the shaking chair. "Wait, did I say that or think it?"

Eric leans over me, his hands holding the chair in place. "It does not matter if you spoke it Miss Vike, I know your feelings, remember." His fangs click into place as he drags them into his wrist, his eyes on me as he does so. "Drink?"

I don't ask why or fight it, he only has to ask once before my lips meet his skin and the blood begins to fill me, and fill the void within.

"You have earned this." He whispers watching me drain his blood.

**I hope you guys like the story so far? The main plot will not be revealed for a few chapters so I hope you still read it, what do you want/ or think will happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Eric please, I need this!"

"Me or the blood?" He asks as he shifts through more paperwork, his hands gliding over each page in rapid movements.

"I...just please, I'm asking you to take me."He peers at me, placing the papers down on the desk. "I am asking you to take me, you're a vampire just fuck me-" suddenly his hands find their way to my waist, no longer sat behind his pile of work he gently ushers me towards the wall. "I'm asking you nicely."

His eyes focus on me, his hands gliding over my breasts but his eyes never leave mine. "What if I don't want nice?" He growls softly. "Take off your top." I obey his request, pulling my t-shirt over my head. "Anna" he whispers. In one swift movement my bra is unhooked and his fangs instantly pop into place.

"One last time Eric, fuck me." I feel so confident, this is what I want. It's what I need.

His lips meet mine and I feel myself backing up against the wall, I emit a little sigh as the cold wall collides with my spine but that doesn't stop Eric as his pace quickens. His hands roam freely, lowering themselves to the zip of my trousers. "You asked for this" he purrs in delight and the trousers are tugged off. The kisses stop as he stares deep into my eyes, a fierce predator watching his prey. "You are mine" He says sternly before ripping the last of my clothing away.

The self-controlled vampire is gone as Eric hurriedly strips, once again holding me against the wall and forcing my legs around his muscular waist. He grunts as he enters me, my body shakes with excitement and fear; this was wrong but I couldn't stop myself and I sure can't stop him. With each thrust my senses fade away.

"I'm going to bite you Anna, I am going to drink from you" A sardonic smile plays across his face before his fangs rip into the flesh of my neck.

Delight is the word I would use. My mind shatters into pieces as I enjoy the moment and forget everything else. His fangs are inside me draining my blood as he takes my body. "Eric" I manage to murmur, "Eric give me your blood."

His fangs reluctantly leave my neck, red stains his mouth and his lustful eyes remain on me as he drags his wrist to his mouth and bites hard. "Drink from me and become mine."

I startle myself awake, shaking and sweating and lying on the desk in Eric's office. There is no Eric. "W-what the fuck?" My dreams were getting worse, my sexual desires were growing stronger, and it was always Eric I dreamt of; what is happening to me?

"I thought I heard you."

I snap away from my thoughts, raising my hands to my chests. It takes a second to realise I'm not naked. "Ginger?"

The vampire assistant leers in the doorway holding a cardboard box."How's the head?" She asks as she saunters over, "I can get you some aspirin if you like?"

Memories of last night return, "I don't get hangovers" is my only response.

"You sure, cause you don't look too good." She places the box beside me as she watches me with concern.

My head is pounding and I still continue to shake, the lighting in the room is blinding me and it feels almost like I may faint at any second. "But I never get hangovers" I say in shock.

Ginger laughs softly, "why don't I just get you some water" she says retreating from the room.

This doesn't feel right, the walls flash a red colour and my head feels ready to explode. There's an unexplainable fear inside me, my body in need of help, in need of sustenance. "Ginger I need to go out for a while, maybe get some food."

She has a glass full of water, holding two tiny miracle tablets in her other hand. I swallow the tablets instantly, chasing them down with the water. Maybe I was still drunk? "I dunno, Eric didn't say anything about you going anywhere-"

"-did Eric say I was a prisoner? I just want to get some food." I can't wait, my head feels...fuzzy. my energy draining and red everywhere.

"I suppose not, I'll get you a cab...do you got any money?" She says as she opens up the brown box before me.

"Yeah I'll be fine!" I lie.

"Why don't you get dressed and I will call you one. Eric told me to give these to you when you were...well, alive as he put it. Pam's old clothes are in there, good condition just a bit...fancy."

"Ginger," I say pawing at my aching head, "I really appreciate this but please call me a taxi already." She doesn't seem put off by my rude behavior, she leaves me to investigate the suspicious clothing.

X-X-X-X-

"Hi welcome to Merlotte's, oh it's you again." The same red-headed waitress greets me, "didn't expect to see you again, well suppose everybody needs to eat don't they, follow me to your seat." I can see the disgust as she takes in my 'chosen attire'. I follow close behind the waitress ignoring the looks I am getting from the other customers, as soon as I take my seat a menu is plonked in front of me. "Now I don't mean to be rude, but the way you're dressed...this is a family place, and well your-"

"Sookie said she works here, is she here now?" She nods, annoyed at the interruption. Turning on her heels and shouting out Sookie's name.

A few short seconds later the familiar annoying blonde waitress storms over. No doubt already reading my thoughts. "What on earth are you doing here, and dressed like that?"

"Look I'm in a lot of pain right now. I want to call in my favour, but first can I borrow $30?"She looks at me confused but starts rummaging through the pockets of her shorts, "Ten is for the taxi waiting outside, if you could please give him the money. And I would like to order the greasiest food you have in this place." She opens her mouth, no doubt ready to ask her questions. "Please Sookie I am very, very hungry."

I barely have time to watch the vampire-lover head to the bar before my head meets the table surface, just closing my eyes and hoping to block out the pain. Minutes pass and all I can hear is the sound of mumbling and drunken ramblings mixed with the sound of my own heart beating in my ears.

"You know these people don't think much to your clothes, some of the guys...you don't even want to know what they're thinking." Sookie speaks as she places down a large plate filled with bacon sausage, egg and friend bread; I had never been so happy. She hesitates before sliding into the chair opposite me, watching as I shovel down the food greedily.

She waits until I'm ready to talk, my mouth finally empty. "Pam's clothes, these were the toned down option." She nods in some understanding. A black corset and red knee-length skirt were not exactly appropriate but it was good to be out of my dirty old clothes.

Sookie fidgets in her seat, looking around the room, "So what exactly is the favour? Don't suppose borrowing money from me is enough to make us even right?" she lets out a nervous fake laugh.

The food has calmed my body down somewhat it appears, still hungry but I didn't dare risk eating anymore, not whilst in a corset anyway. I lean forward in my seat, aware some of the locals are probably interested in listening in "Do you know anyone who can talk to the dead?" She looks at me puzzled not that I blame her. "Maybe a medium? This place seems to be supernatural-city so I thought maybe you could help me."

Staring at me, Sookie replies in a hushed voice. "Why do you want to talk to the dead? You know it's not always safe."

"My mother. Sookie, we don't like each other and that's fine by me. But I saved your life and you owe me one. I need to talk to her one last time. Can you help me or not?"

For a few seconds the chatty waitress is silent. "I know someone; let me talk to him first."

"That's great and one other thing." I can see the warning signs going off in her head, she was right not to trust me. "Can I use your shower?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews, it helps to hear what you think of the story so far. The main plot will reveal itself eventually and until then I hope you enjoy the story. **

My hands couldn't stop, fireball after fireball were sent charging into the air. It's good to have my power back, no one to stop me or throw a bucket of water over my head; it was a small release of freedom...until dark at least. It was practice, for my power to be defeated by a white flashy orb from an annoying waitress was shameful; I had to take control of my emotions.

"You all right down there?" Ginger shouts as she peers down the stairs, "it's just that, well you've been down here since you got back." She hovers on the basement stairs watching as the room lights up with each ball of flame.

"Fine, what time is it?" I say as I release another fireball, every orange and red flame bringing back my confidence.

"Half 6, you let me know if you need anything. I mean my shift finishes soon but you let me know."

I hear the door slam and again I am alone, in the basement where I was once kept a prisoner and chained to the walls. All I had wanted was to be free and rid of this place, now I had freely chosen to come down here and practice. Though in truth I am not 'fine', the pain I had felt earlier was thriving within me, a never-ending headache and my mind craving something unknown.

The only way to distract myself is to practice. Or maybe it's just my nerves. 9'oclock tonight I would be talking to my dead adopted mother, how would it go? Would she be happy in the afterlife, she always said she was prepared for death, she only feared what would happen to her loved ones once she was gone. How would I explain my situation?

"I see you are practising."

Panicked by the unexpected presence I turn in shock to find Eric in a black suit standing a few steps behind me. His eyes wonder down as a growing smile reaches his chiselled face. "I must say you do look rather...tempting."

My hands cross over my corset-covered body instantly. "Look Eric about last night...If I said anything or did anything...could you just forget it all-"

"I can forget your drunk and embarrassing human behaviour, though your dreams of late are becoming more interruptive and distracting." If it weren't from the warmth of the room created by the dozens of burning flames I would have felt the blood rising to my cheeks, "I am not here to talk about your insatiable dreams; I have been informed that you were not yourself this morning. I know one way to cure your pain." Again his fangs pierce his wrist, offering his arm out to me.

"Something's wrong with me."

"Oh?" He says with a slight interest, his arm outstretched to me.

"I never get hangovers, and I know this isn't one. It's like someone is drilling on the inside of my skull and my heart is about to explode. Something's wrong."

He studies me silently before he moves closer to me and places his bloody wrist over my mouth. "Until you find out what it is, my blood will help."

I'm hungry. So very hungry.

His blood already repairing my body and mentality, the beating in my head becoming a mild throbbing as his blood begins to cleanse me. I close my eyes allowing myself to drown in this calm and enriching state, I can feel its power; the powers possessed by vampire blood.

"Good girl." My eyes flutter open, in this surreal and heavenly moment I had forgotten the existence of vampires, forgotten the fact I was sucking the blood from Eric in the basement of Fangtasia.

Reluctantly I pull my lips away from his cold skin, watching as his puncture wounds already heal, leaving nothing but the drying drops of blood around his wrist as the only evidence of what we had done. "Eric why do you give me your blood?" He tilts his head as if he expects more from the question, "You're a sheriff and I guess I'm a...criminal, why do you always give me your blood?"

Again his eyes follow my body before we make eye contact, "Remember in the forest, you were ready to quit your revengeful plans. The only way I found you was through the blood." It was a tracking device, to know my every move. "My blood makes you stronger, see it as protection. We no longer need worry about Bill turning you over to the authority and as agreed you will work for me, I must ensure the safety of my employees."

Maybe it was the blood but my mind is unable to focus, though in the back of my mind I could feel the warning signs. "That werewolf I killed, no that werewolf I stopped from killing the waitress...his face was too burnt up for me to distinguish but...was he that man you held prisoner...the naked one?"

He places his hand on the front of my neck, stretching his fingers out as he begins to trace an invisible line, "you ask too many questions Miss Vike," his fingers dipping in between my breasts before trailing down the corset. "Miss Vike there are certain things which I would prefer to remain a secret for your own safety. Ginger tells me you took a shower at Sookie's house, I believe we shall have to make arrangements for your accommodation in the meanwhile, unless you prefer to sleep in my coffin beside me?" He smiles smugly "and from your dreams I assume you find this a rather pleasant idea."

In this moment I feel safe, no fighting or plotting. Everything is calm and safe. "Eric I have to go out for a while" my body feels revitalised and alive, ready to take on the world; the mysterious hangover now gone.

"Where?" He asks calmly.

Do I tell him the truth? "Just a girl's night, I mean I hate Sookie but I figure-"

Eric interrupts, his voice low "You are lying to me Miss Vike. I do not like being deceived."

"Well why can't I have my own secrets?"

He moves so close that my eyes are now staring into his chest, "tell me where you are going." I could hear the warning in his voice.

"Eric I-I've got to go now." I say into his chest, the sense of safety now vanishing. All I want is to get out of the basement and into public view.

He sighs as his hands push me back a step, encouraging me to look at his face as his fingers force my chin upwards. I stare into those deep and aging eyes, trying to read him. He stares back, his eyes focused "Anna," I feel a sudden need to listen closely "where is it you are going?"

His question seems to echo in my mind and my only thought is to answer his question honestly. "Lafayette's house."

"Why are you going?" His fingers now perch on both sides of my face, holding me still.

"To talk to the dead"

"And why would you do that?"

"To talk to my mother for guidance."

"Anna what guidance?"

"I'm lost, I don't want to kill the vampire I want to live but I need to kill him...for my family. For all those who have lost someone because of Bill Compton."

He closes his eyes and suddenly everything has sound, I can't believe what I have said. This has nothing to do with Eric. I look at him stunned and unable to say anything as I watch his masked face.

"Unfortunately there is a situation which requires my presence, Pam will accompany you tonight." Before I have time to protest he silences me with a finger on my lips. "This is not an option Miss Vike, Pam will escort you and I will expect a report on the matter. Be careful Miss Vike, for the words of the dead cannot always be trusted."


	9. Chapter 9

A chance to talk with the woman who had raised me, taught me that being different brought power; that I was an evolved being who should never feel shame for what I am. A shape shifter of old, it is a blessing yet for me unable to transform my body into a superior creature, it only meant that I am vulnerable; unable to use my power to its true potential. Though what did magical powers matter in the real world; the world where people gained qualifications to secure a job. Because of my focus on revenge I had never had a job; I never thought I would live long enough to start a career.

For the first time in my life, I want something more than death. I want to live.

I also want revenge, revenge which would probably see the end to my own life.

"I ain't happy with this." The dark-skinned man says with arms folded around his chest "Sookie didn't say nothing about vampires, she one of you?" Lafayette asks Pam who stands beside me, inspecting her nails.

"Let's skip the introductions shall we, I want this done before the Sun makes an appearance. She's not a vampire if that's what you mean."

Lafayette's dress code is unusual; a bright pink scarf is wrapped around his head and a glittery vest top cover his obvious muscles. He was a mix of cross-dresser and a soldier; not what I expected. His eyes focus on me finally there's a fear in those eyes. "You saved Sook right?" I nod in response, he seems tense whether it's because of what we will do or the fact there was a vampire on his front door step. "I'm not inviting you in" he says to Pam, "you come in."

"Hurry up I'm already bored." States Pam as she leans against the fragile looking house.

With a nod at me Lafayette walks back inside and I can only follow. His house is different from the usual mediums, no dark curtains or mystical books carefully placed in view for customers. Instead there's an uncomfortable-looking sofa, a TV and a few religious figurines placed around a mirror. There isn't even a table holding a crystal ball; which can only mean this man did not use his 'talents' for business.

"Look I don't know what Sookie told you but I just want to get this done and over. This person you want to talk to, do you have anything of theirs with you?" He asks immediately directing me to join him on the floor.

"My ring" Reluctantly I slide the gold jewellery off and hand it over, "Lafayette, thank you for doing this." He shrugs with disinterest placing the ring in the middle of his palm before stretching his hand out to me, I take both his hands in my own; feeling the ring stuck between our joining hands.

"Now I can't promise anything will happen, who knows what might show up but either way, Sook no longer owes you all right?" He asks with a hint of warning and I nod in agreement. I know she will come. "Now close your eyes and think of 'em, think of the ring and its owner. If the dead have something to say..." he mumbles off clamping his eyes shut.

I close my own and feel his hand clenching mine tight as we sit with our hands joined together calling upon my mother. Silence fills the room as we remain still and unmoving, in my mind I feel myself reaching out into the dark calling for her.

"Someone's here" Lafayette whispers, I can't help but open my eyes at his words almost expecting Anne to be in the room. Lafayette almost looks asleep, "...does she have long greyish hair and scar down her left cheek?"

"Yes" I reply scanning the room.

"Then I guess she's here. Ask a question."

"Erm...mother Anne it's me. Listen I-I want you to forgive me; I don't think I can do it." The grip around my hand tightens as Lafayette starts to struggle against himself, his body moving in quick rapid motions. "Lafayette?" Then the pressure around my hand relaxes and his body calms down.

Lafayette inhales deeply as he stares upwards with eyes still closed "the air is different. Why have you called on me child?" slowly Lafayette turns to look at me through eyes that are not his own; they glistened black.

"M-mother Anne?" I no longer spoke to Lafayette this much is clear, the way his body relaxed and those piercing eyes were unfriendly and something beyond human.

"Child why am I here?" The voice of Lafayette asks impatiently.

"Mother I-Iask for your forgiveness." Those black eyes stare into my soul, this creature that takes possession of Lafayette is nothing like my Mother. "I cannot kill Bill Compton, at least not without losing my life."

He...no she pauses; her eyes quickly scan the room. "Child what has changed? You have your powers do you not? You can destroy that creature of darkness and save many a life. Why do you fear risking your life when you can be at peace with your family; all your family. They wait for you, to welcome you to their world. What is there to fear?" Her voice demands and once again I feel like the child.

"Mother Anne I do not want to die I want a future. I tried to kill him!"

"You did not try enough otherwise you would have succeeded. My child you are not using your powers to their full extent, you know this." She was different, more revengeful than she had been in life; this Anne is frightening.

"I only ask that you can forgive me, things have changed since you...since you-"

"Since I was murdered" her face relaxes, she places a hand on my knee. "Child I understand your fear but I do not ask a lot, that vampire is a murderer; the spirits demand his borrowed blood. Perhaps you will understand when you awake."

"What?"

The room seems to lose light as a shroud of darkness fills the air and then a flash of fiery light encircles her hand, our hands. She mutters something incoherent and a wave of darkness washes over my body

"You will understand." Her voice echoes before the world I know disappears.

Where am I? This place has a sense of wrongness; a baby wails continuously wriggling around inside a small cot. Nothing is out of the ordinary this is just an average bedroom filled with cuddly teddy bears and a pink wooden stool set beside the now rocking cot.

It's a piercing cry and I just want the baby to stop but as I reach for the child my hands drift through the small fleshy body as if I were a ghost. Am I dead? Or are these people dead? Fear would have taken over if not for the curiosity as a woman storms into the bedroom with her mobile phone clinging to her ear. Her face is pale with black marks beneath her eyelids, eyes glistening with tears that showed stress and age.

"She won't stop crying Brad, She never stops and now she's got a high temperature, maybe a fever I don't know anymore. Just come back home" She stumbles over towards the cot, towards me "she's burning up Brad, Its real bad." She says placing her hand against the baby's forehead unable to see me. Maybe I am dead. The mystery woman winces as she lifts up the shrieking baby allowing herself to cry along. "I can't do this Sophie" She sobs staring at the child, Sophie. "Why are you crying?" She demands of the baby; you can see the temptation in her eyes to shake Sophie.

The crying increases as Sophie becomes restless, shaking in her mother's grip in rapid movements, her skin dotted with flecks of purple and red. "Brad something's wrong! Something is wrong with Sophie!" The Mother says before dropping the phone to the carpet as she attempts to hold on to her struggling baby.

In one swift movement the child has disappeared and replaced with an odd colourful bird the length of the Mother's arm.

And then she screams, dropping the bird to the floor and dashing out of the room. Noise still emitting from the phone and the bird flopped over in a state of shock, unmoving.

I watch the peculiar creature with interest and fear, it was Sophie.

Footsteps slamming up carpeted stairs are heard before the woman charges back into the room with a rusty saucepan in hand. A cold chill captures me as I eye the saucepan, afraid to inhale or make any sound. Sophie the tiny phoenix lays outstretched, "S-sophie?" The woman asks raising the pan above her head.

I want her to remain still for fear that any move could trigger off the panicking woman. Instead 'Sophie' chirps as she raises her feathery head upwards, she chirps louder and more enthusiastically raising herself steadily onto her feet. She stretches out her wings and flies toward the woman and the saucepan comes down hard.

The loud bang echoes throughout the room, the woman stares with her mouth wide open. Panic and shock cross her face as she realises what she has done. Little Sophie now in her human form cries uncontrollably, curled up on the carpet screaming confused and in pain. The woman drops the pan, staring at the cursed weapon with hate, she rushes to the baby but stops herself from touching Sophie; she is afraid of her own child.

A red gash appears on Sophie's forehead, a treacle of blood trailing down the girls' nose. "What have I done?" The woman mutters as she stares. "I'm so sorry Sophie." We both watch the baby, the woman unable to will herself to move and me; unable to help. The woman gasps and I see what has caught her attention, the wound on Sophie's head is fading away. The trail of stained blood the only evidence of what has just happened, gone. "What are you?" She whispers.

The woman darts towards her phone on the floor, swiping it up quickly and coughing into the phone. "...Brad stop! Brad nothing happened...well...Sophie...she...she changed! We'll talk when you get here, but call that bloody woman. The palm reader...magnifico –fantastico woman; whatever she calls herself. Anne! Get that Anne woman!"

I feel my body shaking, being dragged from the fading scene and to another. I feel the tears sticking to my cheeks, I didn't realise I was crying.

The darkness around me begins to unfold once more; a small light opening up the eternal night that engulfs me, as the light grows brighter a new scene unfolds.

I'm standing in what appears to be a barn, or what would barely assemble one. Rotting wood shelters the two strangers who sit huddled against the nailed door, peeking through the many holes between each plank of wood.

"You hear them?" Her voice whispers, her fingers tightening on her partners shoulder.

He motions with his hand for her silence as he remains kneeling in the straw and his eyes focused solely on what lies beyond the door. Then I hear it, footsteps outside.

The woman begins to shake her head, "I cannot take this anymore" She whimpers and the footsteps stop. There is no sound.

"Move!" The man shouts suddenly as he pushes the woman away from their only exit, the door begins to shake as something tries to get in. Hand on her neck the woman moves closer to me, she can't see me, and these are all just memories of the past.

The door begins to creak and groan before it blasts open, shards of wood fly around as the couple run to each other for protection. "Can we defeat it?" She asks with uncertainty, the need to whisper long gone.

He shakes his head "Can you transform?"

She bites her lip as she begins to shake, frustration shows on her face as nothing happens. "We are doomed."

Laughter emits through the barn as the attacker swaggers inside, his eyes lit up as he watches the two huddling together. He licks his fangs, his cruel eyes scanning them; Bill Compton eyeing up his meal. I scream at them to run, my feet suddenly charging towards the vampire. He is still laughing as I fall right through him unnoticed; they cannot see me and I cannot protect them; somehow I know that they are my real parents.

"NO!" I scream turning to watch his fangs bury into my Father's neck. "NO!"

Then I feel it, I'm being pulled away from this memory and back into darkness.

X-X-X-

It takes a second to realise I'm the one screaming, my hands thrashing above my head only to hit something. I'm lying down...in a box, my hands trail across the surface, feeling for any handle or hole; something I could hold on to. My fingers then glide across something 'fleshy' and I pull my hand back instantly. After those dreams all I can imagine is a corpse lying beside me. I can carry on screaming but what good is that if I'm buried underground. I can't think straight. My head plastered with sweat and as panic sets in I begin to inhale rapidly.

"Finally awake." A voice whispers near my head and my body attempts to hurl itself to the other side only to hit the wall of the box. "Calm down" the male voice says as if everything is normal.

"Where am I?" I breathe out the words, my body paralysed with fear. My mind trying to search for an answer but all I remember is Bill slaughtering my parents and Sophie. I remember Sophie.

"We worried; you've been unconscious for two days now."

"Who are you and where am I?" I raise my voice, struggling to find any sense to being in a box.

"Eric Northman, I believe we've met." The voice replies dripping with sarcasm.

"E-eric? Eric where are we? What's happened?" His fingers tangle in between my own as he holds my hand tightly in the darkness.

"Its day time, you're in my coffin and the least you can do for me is sleep quietly, your screaming is irritating. Sleep now and we will talk tonight."

"I don't want to sleep." I don't want to dream anymore. "Eric I need to kill Bill."

There's a pause before he replies, "Sleep Anna" the warning ringing in his voice, and as I lay beside this vampire in his own coffin I can only stare into darkness and wait for the day to return.

Anne had made my path clear, reminded me of my purpose in Bon Temps. How could I continue living when my parents' murderer is still alive?

**So this is the latest chapter, things will start to get darker from here and I hope you enjoy the story? ...it does get better...**


	10. Chapter 10

My mind is exhausted. Who would have thought plotting a murder would be so tiring? This is all because of Bill; if he had just died everything would have been much simpler.

Watching my parents murdered by that creature, and I was going to allow him to continue living; I had been blinded by my own selfish desires. Not anymore, not until Bill the vampire no longer walked this Earth.

"I suppose I should ask how you feel." Eric sighs, pushing the sheets of paper around and placing his feet on his desk; his fingers entwined as he leans back in his chair. "How do you feel?"

How did I feel? I felt empty, angry and confused. "I don't understand what happened." The woman and Sophie, who were they? The woman looked nothing like my Mother, my mother who was drained of life by Bill and where had I been when it all happened?

"Anna I am tired, I want more answers than that." He stifles a yawn; though vampires didn't yawn I'm sure he was doing it for emphasis. In the end, I broke down and shared my experience with Eric as we lay side by side in his coffin, he never complained, only listened until night fell.

"I think I need to find out who the first woman was...the one with the baby."

"Are you sure it wasn't your mother?"

I shake my head, "they looked so different." They couldn't be the same person.

"The only information you have is a shape-shifting baby, a woman and her partner named Brad." You can see the impatience on his face, how could you gather any information on the family with such little detail? "Well as agreed you have reported your lacking information to me as has Pam, only hers was more...concrete. There is something you must see but first I believe your body needs restoring after two days playing the dead girl." He removes himself from his desk, sinking his fangs into his wrist as he heads towards me.

"Eric if I kill Bill what will happen to me?"

"If you did survive and manage to kill the vampire, as Sheriff it would be my duty to report the attack, however if you prove useful to myself and remain in my service then I could provide an escape route." The blood oozes from his wrist, a temptation I cannot refuse; his blood would restore me.

"What do you want from me anyway?"

"I thought that much would be obvious considering the clothes you are wearing. You will work at Fangtasia and any other service I may require from you. Now drink before the wound closes." I don't need any more encouragement than that and immediately I feel the rush as his blood once again fills my body.

Energy and an invincibility; his blood assured me of this. His blood would bring me power.

"Now I believe its time you are reacquainted with a friend, he's waiting for you in the basement." He provides no more detail and ushers me to a room I am well acquainted with. The basement.

"Oh she's alive." Pam greets us with arms folded.

Behind her I see movement. A body sags against the walls with a chain attached around his neck. That neck belonging to Lafayette. "What are you doing to him?" Immediately I rush to his side, crouching down to find him conscious but almost lifeless.

His eyes show nothing but torture. "Last time I do you any favour." He says croaking out the words.

"Pam was merely trying to find out what magic he used on you." Eric says calmly yet coldly.

"You didn't have to chain him up!" My fingers reach for the silver collar around his neck but Lafayette pulls away, groaning as the chain digs in.

"Don't touch me." He utters angrily.

"I protect my employees remember." Eric stalks over, his eyes resting on Lafayette. "Just like old times, wouldn't you agree Lafayette?"

"Only this time I didn't do anything." He replies, coughing.

"Tell the girl." Pam intervenes, "tell her what you told me."

Lafayette closes his eyes, almost shaking as he relieves the memories in his mind. "...that woman. Yeah that witch friend of yours, when she took my body...the bitch, well she shared some memories. She's evil; I could feel it inside of me."

"What memories?" I ask softly, sympathy rising inside of me.

"This couple gave her a baby for some reason or another...then she killed em. Stabbed them both in the heart with the baby still in the witches' arms. She cooked their hearts and fed it to it. Made the baby eat its own parents." You can see it in his eyes, reliving it all; he shakes his head with disgust and sadness before raising his voice at me. "Look I did what you asked, all I know is I blacked out for a while and the next thing I know you are passed out. Now I'm back in here for helping. Ne-uh!"

"Eric they're here" Pam suddenly states.

"You children play nice." Eric says before he and his assistant disappear up the stairs in an instant, leaving me with Lafayette.

X-X-X-X-

"Report" Eric states almost immediately as he takes his place on the throne.

Two vampires stand before him, dressed in dull black suits. "You must forgive us as the information gathered has proved rather useless and ridiculous." The plump man starts, his eyes wonder across the empty club. "On our arrival into the United Kingdom we began our search for Anne the Magnificent. Fortunately there were not too many recently dead Anne's and our search narrowed to a city known as Birmingham. We raided the household belonging to this cheap trickster of a witch and were met with her furious daughter. We did however obtain information we believe you may find relevant." He steps forward slowly, holding out a large folder.

"I'll hold this." Pam grabs hold of them quickly before returning to Eric's side.

The other man begins to talk; sarcasm seems to drip from every word he says. "Within those folders we were able to trace a Bradley Best and Jessica Best who lived within a two hour drive. Owned a small field, we were informed that these two had disappeared, told by the new owner of this so-called field."

"And?" Eric asks, clearly waiting for any actual valuable information.

They both hesitate, unsure of what to say before the plump man answers. "Roger Phillips, refusing to sell his land off as he believes it is holy. He told us of a story involving two dragons destroying each other." He pauses, "Sir, he insisted that dragons had risen up from a shed, and fought until they burnt each other to ash. A ridiculous story."

"Are there any other witness accounts?"

"No, just that crazy man. The most useful information can be found within the folder." The two wait silently, with their story concluded.

"Thank you for your work, you shall be rewarded." With a wave of his hand the two nod before disappearing out the door.

"Well that was more than useless." Pam sighs, still gripping the folders.

"Maybe not."

"Eric all this effort for one girl, this is just another Sookie situation and one I do not care to repeat. Just turn her already and she will be yours to control. We need her under control fast, you heard the authority."

"We cannot be sure of the outcome, turning a shape shifter. Oh...she's angry." Eric's eyes gaze towards the basement door, feeling Anna's emotions as she storms through the room.

"A blood addict!" Anna shouts with fury painting her face.

Pam and Eric watch as she storms through the exit with fists clenched.

X-X-X-X

"Give me a reason not to kill you." I can feel my hands shaking, an uncontrollable urge to destroy everything. I feel betrayed, betrayed by people who were not my friends and yet it fuelled the anger inside of me. I know the truth; I have no friends and no home. If I died no-one would mourn for me and no one would care or notice. It's a sad truth and yet for some unknown reason I need an excuse to not kill.

He stands there calmly, in the middle of Sookie's kitchen, the same one where I had murdered the werewolf. His hands raised in the air calmly in a non-threatening manner. "Don't do this. You only need leave Bon Temps and this can all be forgotten." He states calmly and for some reason his tranquillity only angers me more.

My whole body is shaking, the fire engulfing me; all I see is hate. The betrayal of Eric who planned only to train me to be his blood-addicted pet, my own Mother attacking me with a saucepan and giving me away to a witch. The same witch I treated as a Mother who would then feed me my parents' hearts as a baby and leave me alone in this world. All my life the people I loved and missed had used me.

"Sookie is in the shower, why don't we continue this outside." Bill requests and for some reason I comply, even in this state of mind.

Then something snaps inside me, I can't explain it but I feel it.

My skin begins to crackle, it starts from my fingertips and I watch helplessly as my hand is covered in a brownish metal liquid quickly spreading further up my arm and around my body. It's heavy. Forcing me to the ground as I scream as it melts my skin, and then it becomes solid. Crouching in the grass I prod my hand and feel the warm armour-plated skin that was once my flesh. It's hard and heavy. My shoulders are in agony as if swords were stabbing me from within, then the metal cloaks my eyes and everything is black. I hear myself screaming and I realise what is happening; I'm transforming.

I can see again! Bill is dwarfed by me, my hands replaced with large sharp claws cloaked in scales, I hear everything clearly. Sookie singing in the shower in her house to the flies buzzing around a dead rabbit nearby; I can smell the rabbit. Wings rest against my long scaled back, a tail swinging furiously behind me. I'm a dragon.

Bill's face is a mixture of fear and wonderment but he reacts quick enough, shouting for Sookie to hide as he darts around wildly. I charge.

**I'm a bit sceptical about this chapter, so your thoughts on this would be appreciated, and thank you for reading so far. **


End file.
